Circus Clown
Series 1 |Accessories = Horn |Variations = |Years = 2010 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 }} The Circus Clown is a minifigure introduced in 2010, as part of 8683 Minifigures Series 1. Description The Circus Clown includes many unique parts and features. He has a large red afro hairpiece, which was later used in black for the Disco Dude from Series 2. His face shows white makeup around his mouth and a red nose. His torso is lime green with printing showing red buttons and a red and white polka dot bow tie, and his trousers are made of two colours, light blue and red. There are patches of the opposite colour on each leg. He also comes with a golden horn. He wears a pair of white gloves rather than having hands of the same colour as his flesh tone, which is yellow. Background In an animation, the Clown is surrounded by a group of minifigures juggling their accessories. Eventually the clown loses his balance and all the accessories fall on the wrong minifigures as a disaster. The group of minifigures then run after him while the clown is running off with his horn. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Circus Clown is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. At one point, he and Lizard Man were face painting Batman in Cloud Cuckoo Land when the Fellowship of Strangers arrive. He is also a member of Clown Town, which is one of the many realms in the universe. Emmet also briefly dresses as him. ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, the Circus Clown is first seen in Harmony Town dancing alongside other minifigures and mini-dolls under control of the "Catchy Song". Later on, two Circus Clowns are seen among a crowd of other minifigures, minidolls, and Duplos attending the wedding of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Batman. The clowns are also seen crying after Emmet crashes the wedding. Notes * This minifigure, unlike most other minifigures, has a nose printed on its face. * Two other clowns (Small Clown and Sad Clown) were released in Series 5 and 10. Instead of a horn, the small clown has a pie and the sad clown has nothing. * Parts of this minifigure appeared in the Build-a-Minifigure bins at the LEGO Store. * The Circus Clown's face is available on the Expanded version of LEGO Digital Designer. * His hairpiece is the same as Disco Dude's, but in red. * He appears in the LEGO Lord of the Rings mini-movie, "Mayhem in the Mines". * His face is used in the Gotham Funland in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * It mentions in Samurai Warrior's bio that one of Circus Clown's gags had once made him laugh. * He appears in The LEGO Movie as a Master Builder and joined the meeting in Cloud Cuckoo Land. * He makes a cameo in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, The Art of the Silent Fist. * Two Circus Clowns appear in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part as residents of the Sistar System. Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * At the time it was released, the Circus Clown was the only minifigure to have the horn as its accessory. * Different coloured plastic is used to each leg. * The Circus Clown was the first appearance of this new hair element. * He likes laughter and dislikes seriousness. LEGO.com Description Stats Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 * Clown Animation ;Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Minifigures All Around Town! * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! ;Film Appearances * The LEGO Movie (Cameo) * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (Cameo) ;Video Game Appearances * LEGO City Undercover * The LEGO Movie Video Game ;Mini-Movie Appearances * Two Minute: Quest of the Fellowship Gallery Clown.jpg clowns1.jpg Clown.png|The Circus Clown in a promotion picD920DF3996F2D5D8B7C22830016FDE84.png ClownPoster.jpg BarClown.jpg|The Circus Clown's barcode Clowns in LOTR.png|In a Lord of the Rings short clown.JPG|In LEGO City Undercover, alongside Ross Wilding Screenshot 20190125-085842 YouTube.jpg|Two Circus Clowns in the audience in "The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part". Screenshot 20190315-191315 YouTube.jpg|The Circus Clown in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part dancing with other minifigures. See Also * Small Clown * Inventory:Circus Clown * Clown Badge * Green Clown (Minifigures) * Sad Clown * Krusty the Clown * Ringmaster * Party Clown Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1 Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures